


Mio, pero en secreto

by Toshi_Toshi_Chan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Lemon, Love, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Toshi_Chan/pseuds/Toshi_Toshi_Chan
Summary: Byakuya y Toshiro navegan por su relación secreta.No es el mejor resumen pero tengo la idea de hacer diferentes momentos de su relación, así que no sé hasta dónde llegare.Inicialmente puse 10 capítulos, pero depende mucho de dirección tome este trabajo.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kuchiki Byakuya
Kudos: 11





	Mio, pero en secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Holiii  
> Vengo con algo cortito y lindo con pequeñas chispas de drama.

Grandes ojos verdes estaban hechizados por la vista, una vista muy rara. Podía admitir ante cualquier persona que no era un omega de sonrisas ni cotilleo ni nada de lo que normalmente encajaría en su segundo género, sin embargo podía asegurar que con basta regularidad su teniente lo hacía reír, si no por sus comentarios por su versión borracha, pero por otro lado.

Ver a Kuchiki Byakuya sonriendo cada vez que veía a su hermana era una cosa absolutamente extraña y hermosa, no es como si él diría la segunda parte en voz alta, pero eso no incluía que no pudiera disfrutar de la vista, tampoco es que fuera el único, tristemente. 

El capitán Ukitake y el capitán Kyoraku reían suavemente mientras se dirigían miradas divertidas, más inclinados al cariño fraternal de los hermanos que al deseo por el mayor de ellos. Hasta el científico loco se callaba para mirar como si se tratara de uno de sus experimentos.

Observar al noble sonreír era algo muy extraño, y la fuente de entretenimiento más cercana que conocía actualmente. Una fuente de entretenimiento muy caliente con una boca pecaminosa.

Su Alfa se veía hermoso y muy delicioso a la vista, aunque una vez más, nadie sabía que Toshiro lo llamaría de esa manera, era un secreto, uno que involucraba encuentros furtivos a la media noche y besos calientes que, por el momento, no podían pasar a más.

**Author's Note:**

> Bastante corto, lo sé, pero no quiero exprimir innecesariamente los pequeños momentos que se me ocurren.  
> Cualquier comentario es bienvenido :D


End file.
